hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Impa
Impa is the second Sage of Shadows of Hyrule and a co-founder of the Church of the Goddesses in the Realm of Twilight. Etymology Impa is the Ancient Hylian word for watcher. Physical Appearance Impa is a tall and pale Sheikah, with white hair worn in a single-side ponytail and crimson eyes under which she wears red Sheikah war-paint. She often obscures her features under hooded purple robes and a blindfold similar to those worn by Truthbearers. Powers and Abilities Impa was given the ability to end all forms of life utterly and completely. She can bring about sickness, withering, and ultimately death on any living being. She usually restricts her powers because of their danger and tendency to cause collateral damage, preferring to focus her energy into precision strikes from a weapon when she needs to kill. Personality Impa is very quiet and reclusive, and very few people know of her as an individual. Princess Zelda IV often describes her as a gentle and caring mother figure, with little consideration for her own wellbeing. History Rise of Ganon When Ganon invades the Kingdom of Hyrule in 2 BG and captures Princess Zelda I Impa sets out with loyal Sheikah to rescue the Princess and leads a counter attack. She succeeds in freeing Zelda, and together they regroup in Snowpeak. There Impa aids in a defensive while Rauru sets out to gather as many Hylian knights as he could for Zelda's army. Upon his return Impa marches with Princess Zelda to Death Mountain and confronts Ganon's forces. After a bloody battle and the defeat of Ganon, Impa and Rauru realise that they have been left astray and the traitorous Sheikah lead by Bongo are about to unlock the Triforce. Impa, Rauru, and Princess Zelda strike a pact with Demise and are brought to Hylia Marine. There they work with the Zora army under the command of Rutela to stop Bongo and the Dark Interlopers. During the fight Impa manages to incapacitate Bongo and bring her to Kakariko for judgement and execution. After deeming her guilty of betraying the royal family, Impa beheads Bongo. The Gerudo Wars Impa serves in battle during the Gerudo Wars and participated in a counter attack against Agahnim and Ganondorf after their successful takeover of Hyrule Castle. There she find Princess Zelda IV in hiding under Hyrule Castle and convinces her to distract Agahnim. When the Princess faces Agahnim and reveals that she remembers he is her father, Agahnim breaks down and ceases his attacks on the Sheikah. Impa takes advantage of the situation and executes Agahnim, ending his hold on the city and forcing the occupying Darknuts to retreat. Second Golden Age Impa spends much of the following years raising and training Princess Zelda in the arts of the Sheikah. She works as the Princess' adviser during her reign on the throne and prevents assassination attempts throughout the next several decades. The Return of Sulkaris When the Oocca descend from the heavens and begin an assault on Hyrule, seeking Link and the False Goddess Hylia, Impa sets out to defend the city of Airu and then to find Saria with the other Sages after she refused to answer their call. Soon the Sages come after Saria but found her lost to rage. Saria begins spawning hate filled abominations with her powers and the Sages are forced to battle their way through the hordes. Eventually they manage to suppress her. With the threat of another Oocca attack and all the Sages gathered, Impa ascends with five other Sages to the Sky Cities to find Demoko and rescue Link. There she works with rebellious Oocca forces to confront Demoko, free Link, and put an end to the invading Oocca. Impa withdraws from the Sages soon after to work with Rauru and Sheik guarding the Kingdom of Hyrule from the shadows. A Tale of Two Swords Impa participates in Princess Zelda V's trap against Ganondorf, Akazoo, and Hylia. There she battles the undead forces that are revealed to be commanded by a twisted beast that formed from the beheaded corpse of Bongo. Impa battles the creature and defeats it. After the skirmish is won Impa finds the Eye of Truth in Bongo's corpse and decides to destroy the device. Impa is present at the siege of Hyrule Castle, participating in the assault against Majora alongside Rauru. The Great Sea After Lynna City had been destroyed and Veran's plans unveiled years earlier, Impa and Rauru ascend the Black Tower and find the Mirror of Twilight active. There they discover the possibility that Majora might have been influencing events from the Realm of Twilight, and they leave Hyrule behind and enter the portal. In the Realm of Twilight Impa and Rauru work to establish the Church of the Goddesses with the hopes of discouraging the worship of Majora. Their church grow quickly, but naturally and eventually fall under opposition from the Church of Majora. Impa and Rauru manage to eventually rid the Realm of Twilight of Majora's influence, and establish an age of the Goddesses. Several decades after her arrival in the Realm of Twilight, Impa names Yorinu her successor as Sage of Shadows. Freeform Campaign Impa spawns as a hero unit and general for the Sheikah Cadre on turn 2 if it is controlled by a player or if the Kingdom of Hyrule is CU-controlled. If the Kingdom of Hyrule is player controlled, Impa will defect to the faction when Agahnim enters Death Stance. Bodyguard Truthbearers Hero Ability Dance of Death: Increases potential for your units to instantly kill enemies and reduces the chance for enemies to gain instant kills. Traits Awakened Sage Master of Assassins Slow to Trust Night Fighter Nocturnal Smart Ancillaries Shadow Medallion Otherworldly Medallion said to house the essence of a Sage. +1 Local Popularity, +1 Law Quotes Consider in mind that you should believe true only half of what you see, and believe true none of what you hear.Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Heroes Category:Sage Category:Twili Reformation Category:Hero Characters Category:Melee